Cornu Copiae
by Ta-chan 76
Summary: N'oublions jamais que certaines des plus grandes querelles de l'humanité ont eu pour origine la nourriture. Série de One-Shots sur un chapitre. Genres Variés. / For Saharu-chan.


**Bonjour, tout le monde.**

Bon... Je me décide à pointer le bout de mon nez pour poster ailleurs que dans Bric-à-Brac. Un immense merci, néanmoins, à tout ceux et toutes celles qui continuent malgré tout à me lire et à me laisser des messages sur ces OS : votre soutien et vos avis me font chaud au cœur. J'ai encore quelques réponses à reviews et MP en retard, mais je vous promets de traiter tout ça le plus vite possible. Encore une fois, merci à vous.

Et enfin, si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien particulière. **Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 18 novembre : joyeux anniversaire, Saharu-chan.**

Inutile de faire ici un immense paragraphe à ce sujet : tu sais déjà l'essentiel et je ne manque jamais de te le répéter. Rappelle toi néanmoins qu'en ces périodes parfois difficiles et complexes, tu as toute mon affection et tout mon soutien. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi au quotidien, quand bien même tu ne t'en rends pas toujours compte. Merci de réussir encore à me motiver à écrire dans ces moments où je suis prête à tout laisser tomber. Merci de m'écouter. Merci d'être là pour moi et de me laisser en faire de même pour toi. Du fond du cœur, merci.

A nouveau, je n'ai pas eu l'énergie de me lancer dans le projet initial que j'avais conçu pour toi et je le regrette. Néanmoins, j'ai tâché d'inclure tous tes chéris (ou presque) dans cette **série d'OS** , en variant les tons autant que je le pouvais. Le résultat est encore trop foutoir à mon goût, mais j'espère que ça saura te plaire ou au moins te faire sourire un peu. Puisque c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

Merci.

PS : Pourquoi ce thème pour les OS, me diras-tu ? ...A quoi passe-t-on le plus clair de notre temps lorsqu'on se voit, hm ? :)

 **( _Saint Seiya_ ne m'appartient pas et reste la propriété de son créateur, Masami Kurumada-sama)**

* * *

 **Cornu Copiae**

* * *

 **Repas de famille**

 **Partie 1**

Ça avait, dès le début, été une très mauvaise idée.

Il n'était même pas certain que le terme soit assez explicite. Désastreuse idée, peut-être. Ou encore idée cataclysmique. Pourquoi pas.

Non pas qu'Isaac ait jamais été un enfant difficile à gérer, mais les surprises qu'il réservait parfois à Camus du Verseau avait le don de jeter une ambiance parfaitement malaisante. Et un dîner enfin officiel avec le compagnon de ce dernier ne lui avait pas paru un événement suffisamment important pour s'abstenir d'un nouveau coup de théâtre.

Si bien que, non content d'avoir annoncé au dernier moment sa volonté de« présenter quelqu'un » aux Verseau et Scorpion, il avait fait acte de présence au Sanctuaire avec, accroché nonchalamment à son bras, rien de moins que l'unique femme guerrière du Royaume Sous-Marin, suivante directe de Poséidon, qui l'avait dévisagé avec une moindre considération et un léger amusement tout bonnement détestable.

Ainsi, le premier contact avec sa potentielle belle-fille n'avait pas été des plus charmants. Et une fois la demoiselle assise dans son temple, un verre d'ouzo local entre ses mains blanches qu'elle observait avec une condescendance travaillée, Camus sut qu'il ne pourrait guère compter sur la conversation pour améliorer cette ambiance catastrophique.

Le seul espoir qui subsistait, désormais, de sauver la soirée restait le repas, et il espérait sincèrement que Milo allait s'en sortir en cuisine pendant qu'il tentait pathétiquement d'établir un semblant de conversation :

-Et donc..., commença Camus, incertain. Mademoiselle Thétys, c'est bien ça ?

-En effet.

-Marina du... ?

-De la Sirène.

-La version aquatique, je suppose.

-Je crains que le modèle ailé ne soit déjà pris, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Et Camus, qui aurait été incapable de dire s'il s'agissait ou non d'une plaisanterie, guetta à nouveau la cuisine, espérant comme jamais que Milo en sortirait dans les secondes à venir pour annoncer le passage à table, et mettre un terme à cette discussion laborieuse.

-Et puis, poursuivit-elle, étant née sous une forme actinoptérygienne, c'était une évidence pour moi.

Un vague silence s'installa dans la pièce, au cours duquel les yeux du Verseau s'ouvrirent tellement que son apprenti se demanda un instant si un arrêt cardiaque ne constituerait pas la seconde surprise de la soirée.

-Vous êtes... Vous êtes VRAIMENT une forme de vie aquatique ?

-C'est une manière plutôt polie de présenter la chose.

-Et... Et donc, votre rapport aux poissons en général, c'est- ?

-Ma famille, en tout cas mon ascendance. Et mes amis, le plus souvent.

-...

-Cela pose-t-il un quelconque problème ?

-...

-Maître ? Tenta Isaac.

-...Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

Camus se leva soudainement de son siège, ignorant les regards curieux des deux adolescents posés sur lui, pour se diriger d'un pas empressé vers la cuisine. Là, il contourna le comptoir et alla aussitôt ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur, Milo s'avançant vers lui d'un air soucieux :

-Alors? Comment ça se passe ?

-On peut survivre à un saut direct de cette fenêtre ?

-...Hein ?

-Réponds juste.

-...Je suppose, oui. Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tiens toi prêt.

Sur quoi Camus sortit les deux plats qu'il avait passé la matinée à préparer et jeta aux ordures, sous le regard effaré de Milo, le pain de poisson et les quatre filets de daurade minutieusement élaborés depuis le début de la matinée.

 **Partie 2**

Bon, très bien, sa première rencontre avec son ex-future belle-fille ne s'était pas exactement bien passée. Il s'y était préparé.

Certes, il ne s'était pas attendu à être obligé de fuir son propre temple. Encore moins d'aller jusqu'à demander à Athéna d'intervenir directement auprès de la Sirène, afin de la dissuader de lui faire un procès divin pour, disait-elle, « Génocide de son espèce et tentative déguisée de cannibalisme ». Et même après un mois, elle n'avait pas encore totalement changé d'avis. Le Chevalier du Verseau avait par ailleurs jugé préférable de bannir de son alimentation toute forme d'espèces marines.

Aussi, Camus devait se l'avouer, rares étaient les jours où il considérait Hyoga comme le plus sage et le plus avisé de ses disciples. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, le chevalier du Cygne s'était montré digne de cet honneur.

Après le désastre de la Sirène, Camus ne s'était, certes, pas montré très regardant lorsque Hyoga avait à son tour, et avec bien plus de maladresse, annoncé sa volonté de lui présenter officiellement quelqu'un. Et il serait impossible de décrire le ravissement (et surtout le soulagement) du Verseau quand était apparu à l'entrée de son Temple Hyoga du Cygne, tenant très fièrement la main du jeune chevalier d'Andromède.

Le portrait que ses collègues du Sanctuaire lui avaient fait du jeune homme était, au minimum, flatteur : Shun d'Andromède était un garçon modeste, aimable, poli et totalement pacifiste. Et à moins d'égorger un bébé phoque sur la table de la salle à manger ou de lancer la conversation sur la remise en question de la Convention de Genève, il y avait peu de risque de se le mettre à dos.

Il en était intimement convaincu, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il accompagne les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon de son Temple pour s'asseoir près de la table basse.

Également lorsque le jeune japonais inclina humblement la tête et le remercia avant de s'asseoir.

...Un peu moins lorsque ce dernier avisa la table en question et découvrit les plats et mises en bouche qui la recouvraient.

Carrément plus quand finalement, le jeune japonais plaqua une main sur sa bouche et, l'air tout bonnement horrifié, et ne ressorte à grande vitesse du salon, s'excusant maladroitement et tentant avec peine de cacher les quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

...Laissant les trois autres occupant de la pièce totalement interloqués.

-...Andromède ? Appela inutilement Milo, perturbé.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Hyoga, silencieux jusqu'à présent, sembla pris d'un éclair de lucidité et leva un regard désolé vers son professeur.

-Navré, Maître... J'aurais du vous prévenir plus tôt, j'en suis conscient, mais...

Si bien que le onzième gardien, à son tour, parut saisir où il s'était encore trompé lorsque les yeux du Cygne se posèrent, coupables, sur les plats trônant sur la table basse, plateaux garnis de bouchées à la viande, petits cakes de jambon et brochettes de poulet.

Et Camus, n'écoutant même pas la fin de la phrase de son élève, du se résoudre à l'idée que le concept de belle-famille lui resterait encore longtemps, très longtemps inconnu.

-...Il est végétarien.

* * *

 **Quand la Faim Croît...**

Longtemps, on l'avait considéré comme un enfant difficile.

Il ne leur jetait pas la pierre. A quatre ans, il était vrai qu'il avait pris pour habitude de faire la fine bouche. Combien de fois, déjà, avait-il refusé catégoriquement une assiette de légumes ? Un bouillon d'herbes ? Une viande dont l'odeur ne lui plaisait guère suffisamment ? Il peinait à s'en rappeler, se revoyant néanmoins très clairement passer sa gamelle discrètement à un camarade ou en désespoir de cause en jeter le contenu aux ordures avant de quitter le réfectoire à pas de loup. Sans le moindre remord. Et toujours avec la plus grande fierté.

Aujourd'hui, Milo ferme ses yeux, trop faibles et trop secs pour verser la moindre larme... et cesse de tâter ses côtes apparentes pour mastiquer une racine amère et desséchée, seule trouvaille de la journée, son unique repas pour les deux jours à venir sur l'île Milo.

* * *

 **Le Temps Efface tout**

Le concept d'éternité, la première fois qu'il lui avait été présenté, ne l'avait pas particulièrement inquiété. Rien de plus qu'une condition de travail, qu'une réalité supplémentaire à accepter.

Certains l'avaient lorgné avec concupiscence. D'autres s'étaient à regret résignés à une telle existence. Rhadamanthe, lui, n'y avait pas particulièrement réfléchi, ne voyant à l'époque que la chance unique de rejoindre les rangs d'Hadès et d'accéder à l'un des titres les plus prestigieux de l'institution des Enfers.

Les années, les siècles, et même les millénaires s'étaient écoulés... et l'éternité, pernicieuse, avait finalement révélé sa vraie nature en ces lieux.

Les effets avaient été très lents, une âme se détachant totalement du moindre appétit terrestre. Mais à chaque guerre sainte, un nouveau corps leur était donné, à lui et ses compagnons d'armes. Et les premières séquelles apparurent : ses yeux, déshabitués à la lumière, lui renvoyaient une vision terne de la surface. Les odeurs perdaient toute leur puissance, comme teintées de souffre et de poussière. Et finalement, plus aucun aliment n'avait de saveur sur sa langue. Petit à petit, ses sens mourraient... Et il ne pouvait qu'être témoin de cette déchéance.

Aujourd'hui, une seule sensation subsistait sous ses formes humaines : l'ivresse lui était désormais inaccessible, mais seul l'alcool créait encore cette chaleur familière sur son palais, à condition qu'il soit assez fort. Et adossé à une fenêtre du château d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe, un verre du liquide salvateur à la main, ne pouvait que s'interroger : devait-il, aujourd'hui, sacrer sa renaissance en tant que Spectre... ou se désoler d'y avoir perdu jusqu'aux dernières traces de son humanité ?

XXXXXX

Et puis, il apparut.

Et sans que Rhadamanthe ne puisse s'y préparer, toute l'horreur et la puissance de la surface lui étaient revenues, sous la forme la plus aberrante qui soit.

Cet homme était l'incarnation même de l'hérésie. Du déicide. De tout ce qui allait à l'encontre de l'existence qu'il avait choisi. L'affronter, le tuer, le _détruire_ semblait une évidence. Mais avec lui, les sensations s'invitaient à nouveau en lui. Et l'humanité lui revenait comme un étrange souvenir.

D'abord, la peur. A retrouver enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur, un homme capable de lui tenir tête et même de le contrer, l'ectasie du combat s'était réveillée. Les frissons de l'enjeu, vite suivis de ceux de la crainte quand son esprit se retrouva à la merci de son attaque.

Ensuite, la douleur. Le rappel de toute la souffrance qu'un corps humain pouvait générer lorsqu'il reçut de plein fouet les coups dévastateurs de celui qui avait manipulé les Dieux. Il avait vu sa peau s'ouvrir, sa chair se révéler, la douleur se répandre dans son corps comme un exquis venin, le rappel d'une sensation qui n'avait plus été éprouvée depuis des siècles.

Et le sang.

 _Son_ sang.

Lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à porter un coup à cet incompréhensible adversaire, que le liquide carmin s'échappa de cette peau dorée par la lumière de la surface, que les saveurs de la guerre lui revinrent à l'esprit en même temps qu'une goutte de ce sang maudit atteignait ses lèvres. Ravivant le goût de la rage, du plaisir et finalement de la vie sur sa langue.

Cet homme était vivant. Plus que jamais alors même qu'il avait conscience de connaître ses derniers instants.

Et Rhadamanthe sut. Sut qu'il arracherait toute l'humanité de cet être tentateur et terrifiant, quitte à y laisser sa propre immortalité.

* * *

 **De Bonnes Attentions...**

-Mais je ne pensais pas à mal, voyons...

-Tu ne penses jamais à mal, Aphrodite. Cela ne devrait pas pour autant affecter ton bon sens.

Aphrodite pinça les lèvres et tâcha d'ignorer le commentaire de Mû, présentement penché sur les deux corps étendus dans la pièce.

Qu'on le comprenne aussi ! Et Mû, habitant du bas de l'escalier zodiacal, était incapable de cet effort : car si le ravitaillement se faisait régulièrement au sein des Temples, c'était toujours et logiquement le douzième que l'on fournissait en dernier. Et le sens de la camaraderie et du partage que glorifiaient si souvent Shion ou Athéna n'empêchait pas ses 'chers' collègues de se servir plus que généreusement sur les provisions, oubliant sans remord leurs camarades du dessus pour se réserver la part du lion (jeu de mots intentionnel).

Alors oui, peut-être en avait-il eu marre de se voir dérober toutes les boites de thé par Shaka ou Camus. Oui, peut-être avait-il décidé de s'en confectionner lui même à partir des plantes du jardin de son Temple. Oui, peut-être en avait-il servi aux Chevaliers du Cancer et du Capricorne, passés en visite.

...Et oui, peut-être avait-il légèrement oublié que tout le monde ne résistait pas forcément au poison mortel des Royal Demon Roses aussi bien que lui.

* * *

 **Premières Neiges**

Jamais il n'oublierait sa première rencontre avec la neige.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il s'était assez habitué à l'idée que jamais il ne connaîtrait un climat suffisamment froid pour se retrouver face aux interminables étendues blanches que lui décrivaient certains de ses camarades. Élevé au cœur des vallées grecques, sous le soleil méditerranéen, Milo avait toujours envisagé l'hiver comme un lointain et obscur concept, auquel il n'aurait jamais la malchance de se confronter.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'un matin de printemps, alors qu'il n'avait encore que sept ans, une petite tornade de cheveux rouges ne se précipite vers lui, avec un regard qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification. Camus avait quelque chose à lui montrer à lui seul. Et même aujourd'hui, Milo peinait à mettre des mots sur l'émerveillement qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'à l'ombre d'un olivier, sous un soleil impitoyable, il avait vu naître entre les mains de son ami une multitude de petits cristaux blancs, minuscules symétries glacées d'une finesse et d'une beauté incomparable, que Camus avait nommé « flocons ».

Des années plus tard, Milo avait parcouru une large partie de la planète. Traversé des déserts de glace. Escaladé des monts enneigés. Affrontés le tranchant des vents glacials du Nord. Mais les souvenirs de tous ces voyages restaient bien pâles, comparé à l'émoi qu'il avait ressenti lorsque treize ans auparavant, il avait eu l'audace de porter à ses lèvres la main de Camus, pour laisser glisser sur sa langue son tout premier flocon.

* * *

 **Petits Dîners entre « Amis »**

-Deathmask, Aphrodite, vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement!

Le duo d'ordures hélas bien connu du Sanctuaire ne manifesta aucun signe de culpabilité face à cette sévère réprimande et Shion haussa le ton, véritablement affligé par tant de joie malsaine dans le rictus des deux hommes :

-Je vous prierais de m'épargner ce genre de sourires réjouis. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être fiers de vous !

-Mais c'est tout le contraire, Grand Pope. Nous avons obtenu exactement les résultats auxquels nous nous attendions, et rien ne saurait nous réjouir davantage.

-Considérez ceci comme une petite vengeance que nous estimons bien méritée. Rien de personnel contre les personnes concernées, d'ailleurs !

L'espace d'un instant, Shion se demanda comment il avait pu, à l'époque, seulement envisager l'idée de faire de ces deux imbéciles des chevaliers.

-Mais quelle vengeance, enfin? Vous vous êtes simplement comportés de manière puérile et offensante !

-Eh bien, chacun son tour : nous nous sommes également sentis offensés la semaine dernière, Grand Pope.

-Nous avons donc pensé qu'il était juste de leur faire comprendre notre mécontentement de la même façon. Ne nous répétez-vous donc pas régulièrement qu'il faut toujours se montrer équitable?

-Attendez... Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire que vous leur en voulez encore pour samedi dernier ? !

-Si.

-Mais... Êtes-vous donc immatures à ce point? J'espère que vous vous rendez au moins compte que personne n'avait de mauvaises attentions !

-Ce qui n'a pas empêché Milo et les autres de relever, vous noterez.

-Et que si manifestement, certains s'amusent de nous voir supporter stoïquement le pire des affronts, nous sommes en droit de leur faire subir la même chose.

-...Parce que pour vous, le pire des affronts, c'est de servir un plateau de fruits de mer en votre présence pour le rassemblement hebdomadaire?

-Nous sommes très susceptibles. Nous ne nous en sommes jamais cachés.

-Et nous prendrons toujours un réel plaisir à rappeler à quel point nous pouvons aussi nous montrer revanchards. N'en doutez jamais.

Oh, Shion n'en doutait pas... ou n'en doutait plus, en tout cas : fou qu'il était d'avoir cru un jour à un esprit de camaraderie franc et partagé par toute la chevalerie!

Une réalité bien cruelle qui lui revint à l'esprit en observant les yeux ravis que les deux cruels hôtes de la réunion de la semaine avaient posé sur les plats variés qu'ils avaient soigneusement concocté. Savourant tout particulièrement les mines défaites de Mû, d'Aldebaran et de Shura devant leurs assiettes de gigot d'agneau, de bœuf carotte et de chevreau rôti.

* * *

 **Saveurs Oubliées**

-Alors ? Tu as senti... ?

-...Non. C'était quoi ?

Soupir.

-Une orange. On recommence.

Haussant les épaules, Kanon ferma à nouveau les yeux pendant que Milo, dépité, sortait un nouvel aliment de son emballage. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il essayait, sans résultat.

Kanon était un être expressif. Là ou le visage de Saga se figeait souvent sur un sourire et regard emplis de douceur, les traits de Kanon reflétaient un panel infini d'émotions. Le sourire en coin de la moquerie. Les sourcils levés tout haut de la surprise. Cette lueur particulière dans son regard (plaisir). La crispation de sa mâchoire (irritation)... Cela ne cessait de fasciner le huitième gardien. Mais il y avait pourtant une exception.

Kanon ne manifestait pas la moindre expression lorsqu'il mangeait. Ce qui, très rapidement, avait piqué la curiosité du Scorpion : Comment un homme aussi démonstratif que lui pouvait ainsi se restaurer sans régir ne serait-ce qu'un peu face à tant de saveurs différents ?

Les questions s'étaient multipliées dans son esprit, et Milo avait toujours eu horreur de manquer de réponses. Aussi un soir, étendu sur le lit du huitième Temple après leurs distractions habituelles, Milo, désinvolte, avait posé la question. Sans prévoir le regard soudain voilé (regret) du Gémeau.

"Tout a le même goût, maintenant."

Milo, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisis, lui avait demandé de préciser.

"L'acide, le sucré, le reste... Je ne les sens plus. Ca étouffe le reste."

" 'Ca' ?"

"...Le sel."

Et Milo, enfin, compris.

Il s'en était déjà aperçu, oui. Au toucher, la peau de Kanon avait cette texture légèrement granuleuse, surtout sur son visage et ses bras. Ses cheveux, même propres, restaient constamment alourdis, comme ayant pris l'eau en plein soleil. Et ses baisers, les plus doux comme les plus passionnés, avaient toujours cet arrière goût. Cette saveur de sel qui ne quittait jamais le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Le souvenir impérissable de Sounion, du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin... Comme un cruel avertissement que malgré tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, les fautes demeureraient. Et comme punition, l'incapacité à reprendre entièrement place dans le monde de la surface. A retrouver toutes les facultés qui faisaient de lui un être humain.

Un châtiment éternel. Et Milo s'en convint chaque seconde un peu plus en guettant, en vain, une réaction chez l'ancien Dragon des Mers, après avoir glissé un carré de chocolat entre ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Le Goût de l'Essentiel**

-...Que fais-tu ?

-Moi ? Rien.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des mensonges.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des questions qui ne méritent pas de réponse.

Les sourcils de Camus se froncèrent légèrement, alors qu'il penchait la tête pour contempler le visage au sourire narquois du Scorpion, confortablement calé sur son ventre, occupé à lui embrasser la peau.

C'était un rituel que Milo appliquait depuis maintenant un certain temps. Du moins, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Au delà des guerres, des traîtrises, ayant même échappé à la mort.

Il ne se passait désormais pas un seul jour, pas une seule nuit sans que les lèvres de Milo ne viennent se poser sur sa peau. Souvent, il repoussait ses cheveux rouges pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Puis saisissait sa main pour en embrasser amoureusement le poignet. Enfin, au cœur de la nuit, ignorant les protestations feintes du Verseau pour se consacrer à ses yeux emplis de désir, plantait ses dents à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, léchant la trace qu'il venait de laisser avec tant de plaisir que Camus ne parvenait même plus à s'en offenser.

Une véritable gastronomie érotique, avait fini par penser sordidement Camus qui aujourd'hui s'était décidé à demander à l'homme qu'il aimait la raison de cette obsession.

Et Milo finit par plisser malicieusement les yeux, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire d'une infinie tendresse :

-D'une part, cela me rassure. Je tiens à être bien certain que cette fois, tu es bien là. Près de moi. Et jusqu'au bout de cette vie.

Un nouveau baiser sur le nombril, qui fit frissonner Camus.

-Et... D'autre part ? Parvint-il à articuler.

-...J'aime ça.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton goût.

Camus releva légèrement la tête, manifestant son incompréhension. Ce qui, causant simultanément son irritation et son attendrissement, arracha un léger rire au Scorpion :

-Ton goût... C'est ce que je préfère.

Une ligne de baisers, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

-Il y a ces saveurs... La fraîcheur, la neige. Cette drôle de légèreté, comme du sarcococca. Et l'odeur du bois de ta maison, à l'Isba. Tout ce qui me rappelle que tu es toi.

Et Camus, ne pouvant contenir davantage son émotion, fit une croix sur ses principes et enserra avec force les épaules de Milo pour le coller contre lui et lui arracher un profond baiser, scellant cette déclaration dont Milo avait le secret.

Pour garder contre lui cet être qui lui avait tant manqué durant toutes ces années de solitude, perdu au cœur de l'hiver.

Pour s'assurer, à son tour, que ce moment n'était pas qu'une illusion cruelle, que le Scorpion lui était bel et bien revenu pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Pour confirmer que vraiment, Milo était, et demeurerait à jamais, l'homme qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

-Cependant, mon amour... Sans vouloir te vexer, hein, mais pour l'haleine du matin, tu repasseras.

...Ou pas.


End file.
